The Farm
The farm is the central hub where the Main Character lives and interacts with most of the game's features. It is located one screen to the right of the Town and one screen north of where the Wilderness begins (which is where you can find enemies to fight and materials to collect.) Using the Recall tool will bring you back here. The player can decorate the farm using crafted or purchased blocks and tiles, grow crops, and even raise animals. It starts out as a large patch of dirt with a small pre-built hovel (with a bed), a collection bin (for selling goods), and a chest (for storing items.) Left unattended to, dirt tiles will spawn bushes (which can be harvested for useful materials and seeds) and occasional enemies (which must be defeated or else your farm will be trashed by them when you leave.) One drawback to upgrading, however, is that you must walk twice as far on your farm to reach the wilderness (unless you cut through the town as a shortcut.) Note that your farming activities are not limited to the farm. You can put down dirt, hoe it, and grow crops in wilderness spaces. You can also plant trees in the wilderness. If you do this and buy the confusing map to reset the wilderness, you will lose everything you've built in the wilderness. Initial Farm : 17 x 23 = 391 tiles. Each square represents a tile.' Red' squares are tiles on where you can not build ( exits ) , floor tiles work on them. Blue tiles represent the position of the initial house. Purple '''mark the location of the selling booth. ' This is the farm that you receive at the beginning of the game after the introduction. For starters it's more than enough but once you start earning money things will get crowded. Don't worry , upgrading your farm is possible. First Upgraded Farm : 27 x 36 = 972 Each square represents a tile.' Red''' squares are tiles on where you can not build ( exits ) , floor tiles work on them. Blue tiles represent the position of the initial house. Purple '''mark the location of the selling booth. Brown''' line is the cliff blocks line from Initial Farm. This is the farm you will return ( all items will remain on the same position ) to after paying your debt ( 15.000 $ at 100% cost ) '''. Considering you double and then some the amount of tiles you previously had, this upgrade is worth every coin. Medium earners can use this farm to its maximum potential but after a while this will also get crowded. Don't worry , upgrading your farm is possible once more. Second Upgraded Farm : 35 x 49 = 1715 Each square represents a tile. Red''' squares are tiles on where you can not build ( exits ) , floor tiles work on them. Blue tiles represent the position of the initial house. Purple '''mark the location of the selling booth. Brown''' line is the cliff blocks line from Initial Farm. and First Upgraded Farm. This is the farm you will return ( all items will remain on the same position ) to 'after buying '''the '"Upgrade Farm" item ( 100.000 $ at 100% cost ) '. You don't exactly double the amount of tiles but gaining almost 750 (743 to be more precise ) more tiles is worth it. This is a farm for high earners and those who have spent some time playing the game. If it gets crowded your only option is to start farming in the wilderness. '''Uses: ' The outer two sections I find are useful for farms or planting trees, in whatever quantity you want. Also if you plan to live a house without your animals you would need to allocate some space for that. I would typically use the inner section for your house, and plenty of chests, because you don't want to tear down your house and relocate, and you should have a house by the time to get the first expansion. Notes : All numbers in this post are correct at the date of this edit . I personally counted and did the maths. Images are scaled down but below are the links for the full-sized images in case some perfectionists need to plan their farm before building. Just save them and start editing them in paint. Initial Farm : http://i62.tinypic.com/2r2x0so.png First Upgrade Farm : http://i60.tinypic.com/aeqm4n.png First Upgrade Farm with Brown Line : http://i57.tinypic.com/egr715.png Second Upgrade Farm : http://i62.tinypic.com/23vhok2.png Second Upgrade Farm with Brown Line : http://i59.tinypic.com/1zfhlpf.png